Becoming Pack
by Markosgirl69
Summary: What if Max had a daughter before his boys? He wants her to be happy, she's his princess. After a small stop in Castle Rock, meeting David (Ace) Merrill, he realizes his pack is about to grow as she finds her mates destined to be with her in this pack. This is the story of how the lost boys would have been if they had their queen. Rated M just in case
1. Castle Rock and Ace Merrill

(Yes, Ace/David is very out of character, but only around his mate, they all will be but only for her)

Castle Rock and Ace Merrill

It had been a normal sunny day in Castle Rock, and for Ace, normal sucked, It was boring. He spent the day working on his car and hanging with his gang, The Cobras. It wasn't until the sun went down and they had played 5 games of pool at Irby's that anything remotely interesting happened.

"Hello, I'm Max and I've just moved into the area, I'm hoping someone can point me to-" Ace stopped listening and looked up to see a man, maybe in his 40's with a suit and large black spectacles.

"Who is that guy Ace?" Eyeball questioned and Ace just shrugged.

"Let's find out." He smirked dropping the pool stick and walking outside, seeing a fancy car in front of him full of suitcases and someone in the front seat.

"He's got a chick. Let's go say hi." Vinny laughed. Walking around but froze as he got to the window and saw her. "H-hi…"

Ace followed and pushed him to the side, rolling his eyes at his friends actions before looking back and looking into the most gorgeous forest green eyes he had ever seen. "Wow". He whispered to himself and she smiled at him. The smile made him weak at the knees. "I'm Ace…Wow". Her smile got wider as he couldn't find any other words.

"I'm Meg, it's nice to meet you Ace." She shook his outstretched and it sent chills up his spine as well as hers. As she locked eyes with him again, she understood completely the attraction she had to him, something she hadn't felt since she was human. This was her mate…well…one of them anyway.

"Can I buy you a drink gorgeous?"

"Of coarse, I would love that." He grinned, opening her door and holding his hand out to her which she took and continued to hold it all the way into the bar. She noticed everyone staring at their connected hands and muttering to themselves, but of coarse with her vampire hearing she knew exactly what they were saying.

'Is that Ace Merrill's new girl? Better stay away from her man.'

'Hope she knows what she's getting into, poor girl.'

'She's hot, what's she doing with a lowlife like him?'

She assumed Ace had heard the last one due to how he tensed and looked ready to kill someone and she moved her grip on his hand to his arm, holding him tighter, making him smile again. She looked at Max who was clearly confused, she never takes a liking to boys like this. Her eyes flashed red for a moment and he seemed to understand immediately, smiling softly at her.

"What do you want to drink babe?"

"I'll just take a soda thank you." He smiled at her shy personality and quickly ordered her drink and his beer. They grabbed them and Ace found that instead of walking to his usual table he was being pulled over to her father. "Daddy, this is Ace, he offered to buy me a drink, isn't he sweet?"

"Well, hello Ace, it's nice to meet you." Ace took his hand and shook it firmly, noticing his hand was just as cold as Meg's.

"You too, so what made you come to Castle Rock?" He questioned as he sat down beside him, while Meg slid onto his lap, making him wrap her arms around her to keep her from sliding off.

"Needed a change, this is just a stop though, we won't be here long." Max explained and Ace's face fell, not going unnoticed by Max. "We'll be here for as long as we need, don't worry about it." They continued to make small talk until Ace started yawning and Meg smiled, before faking a yawn as well. "I think it's time to get you home sweetie. Do you need a ride home Ace?"

"Oh, no, I got my own car…uh thanks though." He covered. This guy wasn't already condemning him as a worthless hood rat and he was going to stay in his good graces if he wanted this girl to be his.

He had just helped Meg up and carried what he thought was her sleeping body to the door when he heard the man that had been next to him talking to Max. "He ain't worth it sir, them cobras are scum, and he's their leader, worst of 'em all, protect your daughter before she becomes his next whore, keep her away from him."

Ace was practically shaking with rage and felt Meg wrap her arms around his neck and he calms slightly, holding her closer, meeting eyes with Max who smiled.

"I think I'll have to let my daughter be the judge of that, who she dates is non of my business. I'm also a firm believer in not judging people for what they've done, but what they're going to do. Everything he has spoken to me about shows me he is a good man, slightly rebellious, but that's every teenager and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Now sir, if you ever speak about my daughter again I will rip your throat out." He practically growled the last part and Ace smirked at the man, seeing how scared he was before walking out and laying Meg in the passenger seat. "I hope to see you around son. Here, this is our address, we sleep most of the day so the door won't be answered until it's dark, but if you ever want to see her, or need a place to go."

"Thank you…sir!" Max chuckled before getting into the car and driving off.

"So…is he the one, the first one?" I nodded happily, thinking about how gently he held me in his arms and I sighed. "Remember, we can't stay here long, it's a small town, blood bags only childe."

"Yes sir, so how long do I wait to turn him?"

He thought a moment and sat down on the couch in their temporary house. "He seems like the kind that will embrace this life very easily, I'd say soon. He gets to stay young forever and gets to be with you, as well as three brothers, I would think it would be worth more than this crap town." He shrugged, sipping on a blood bag. We watched a movie on the t.v in the living room and went to our coffins just as the sun came up.

I was awoken by a knocking on the top of my coffin, strange, Max usually lets me sleep in. I opened in it quickly but screamed in pain as the sun met my legs. "Shit!" The coffin was pulled closed quickly. "I'm so sorry! I…the door was open…I didn't want to go to the hospital."

"Ace? Wait, why would you need the hospital?"

"My old man...did a number on me. I just thought maybe you could help…You're a…"

"Okay, Ace, I need you to block all the windows and doors so no sun can get in."

"…Alright…Okay, hold on." I heard him moving around for a while before he opened the coffin himself and I saw what he meant.

"Oh god!" I jumped out on my sore legs and went to the fridge grabbing a blood bag as well as the first aid kit from the counter. "Sit still, I have to make sure they don't get infected." He winced a few times but other than that he just stared at me.

"So…you're a vampire? How is that even possible?"

"You're adorable when you're confused." I smiled, pulling him to kiss me gently, avoiding the area where the side of his lip was busted open.

"While I would love to continue making out with a beautiful vampire, I'm still adorably confused over here." I chuckled.

"Well, when I was growing up, my parents weren't the most…attentive. I had a very lonely life, and it wasn't until I turned 16 and my father had told me he had arranged my wedding that I decided I didn't want to live like that anymore. The day I met Max was the day I had decided to kill myself." I felt Ace holding my hand tighter. "He stopped me just before I jumped off a bridge and…he gave me a way out…another way to die, but also another way to live. He gave me this gift, knowing that in the future I would have an even bigger family, and you are the first part of that."

"First part?"

"A vampire pack is 4 male vampires, sharing a common female mate. The female is always the one who picks them…well, finds them, it's not like a choice, it's more of a demand. You are my mate."

"The first of 4? You want me to share you with 3 other guys? I don't-"

"It's not like that at all son." Max cut him off. "Those other 3 boys will need her just as much as you do, you feel that pull, or you wouldn't be here. You don't really strike me as the kind of man who needs people's help when he's hurt, but you came here. It's instinct, you know she'll care for you, and you want her to whether you admit it or not. The boys that you'll meet in the future won't be like you sharing her with your gang."

"I Wouldn't!"

"I know that, calm down. They'll be like brothers to you, you won't mind them being with her. She'll know exactly who they are, she'll sense them like she did you. My daughter has never taken any interest in any boy since she was changed…until you showed up. This is meant to be. Sweetie, I need to go get some things from the store, have fun." Max said grabbing his wallet and once again leaving us alone.

"I'm not going to push anything onto you, if you don't want this, if you don't want to be with me, then you can walk out right now, you'll never hear from me again."

"You just offered me immortality and a way to be with you forever, I'm going to take it. I just don't like sharing." He grinned pulling be to his lips gently.

"It won't feel like sharing, I promise, and we probably have a good while before another one is even born. You will be our leader, and we'll follow you, always."

"But Max-"

"Is the head, you'll take orders from him, and we'll follow them, but otherwise, you are my first mate, you will be the oldest, you have already proven yourself a strong leader. All you have to do is say yes Ace."

"David." He chuckled at my confused look. "My real name is David. I'm Ace in the Cobras but I don't think I'll be needing that anymore. Yes."

I grinned, straddling his waist kissing him before letting one of my claws grow long, placing it on my throat, and making a deep cut. "Don't let any go to waste." I smiled. He hesitated only a moment but soon licked the trail of blood flowing down my collar bone and latched onto my cut, drinking deeply. I moaned feeling him sucking on my neck harshly. He let go as he felt the cut heal over and I saw his covered in my blood. "You're one of us now...David. Sleep, and when you wake, you will make the last part of your transition." His eyes closed slowly, clinging to me and I laid with him on the couch. I stayed cuddled into his side, feeling safer than I ever had until Max came home and saw us, smiling at the blood around his mouth.

"Let's get packing." He grinned. I got up and helped him put all the bags back into the truck as well as the coffins and carried David into the front of the truck, leaning on my shoulder while I cleaned off the blood and Max started driving out of this town.


	2. 10 Years Later and Meeting Dwayne

10 Years Later and Meeting Dwayne

"Wake up princess, the sun has set." I heard David whisper in my ear before kissing it gently. "Come on my love." I opened my eyes as I heard him drop from the pole we were hanging on, to the floor where he slipped his shoes on. I yawned, dropping beside him and lacing up my boots, pulling on my hoodie and kissing David gently. "Hungry?"

"Always darling. And I get to pick tonight." I chuckled, jumping away from him and racing outside to my bike. "Keep up Ace!" I teased before feeling him wrap his arms around my waist and fall to the ground on top of me.

"What did I tell you about calling me that princess?" He smirked kissing down my neck before biting down just where my neck met my shoulder, knowing it drives me insane. "Dammit." I looked up surprised that he had stopped. "Max needs me." He sighed.

"Ughh! Why?" He chuckled at my frustration.

"I don't know, but we better go." He pulled me up and I quickly straddled my bike making him raise his eyebrows.

"I want to ride my bike today." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes, taking off in front of me. We raced down the beach all the while I was screaming and laughing like a crazy person, just making David laugh at me. As we rode up onto the boardwalk I felt a tug in my chest. "I'm going to take a walk, you go talk to Max."

"You know I don't like you going off without me, I'm the only one who can look after you right now, and I don't want you hurt."

"Trust me, I'll meet you back here in an hour." He hesitated but nodded, knowing I was going whether he said yes or not.

"Just be careful." I felt him kiss my head before walking to the back of the video store. I began walking, having a much harder time getting through the crowd without David. He scared most people so we got through the crowd with relative ease, but I'm just a teenage girl, people won't be scared of me until it's too late. I was listening to the music that was coming from the concert stage and sighed, not understanding this feeling in my chest until I glanced to my left and met dark brown eyes. This man, sitting at a table was the definition of tall dark and handsome, and his eyes drew me in, just as David's had. He looked down when he realized he was staring, and I walked over, sitting opposite him at the table.

"Hi. You new around here?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He questioned looking up once again.

"I'm here every night, and I definitely would have remembered you." I saw a slight blush on his cheeks which he tried to hide. He wouldn't have it much longer, so I was going to see it as long as I could. "You're adorable." I grinned as it just got deeper. "I'm Meg."

"Dwayne…nice to meet you."

I noticed the sad look overcasting his face and took his hand gently. "Are you alright?" He shrugged. "What's bothering you?"

"Why do you want to know? We just met and I want to tell you everything…why is that, why do you care?" I shrugged.

"Maybe one day you'll figure it out, but for right now, why are you so upset?"

"My um…my sister just died…and it was my fault." I squeezed his hand tighter. "I was driving the car, taking her to her dance class, we were hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh god." I climbed across the table pulling him into a tight hug which he responded to immediately. "It wasn't your fault, it was that idiot that decided to drive after getting drunk, his choices are not your fault, and I'm sure your sister wouldn't blame you."

"No, she wouldn't, but my parents do and that's what matters. They kicked me out and told me they never want to see me again…I killed their daughter."

"No! You didn't! It wasn't your fault, and if your parents are too fucked up to see that then you don't need them." He nodded slowly and I surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. "Where are you staying?" He shrugged and just as I was about to offer him to stay with us I was shoved from the table, hitting my face on the ground.

"Haven't seen David with you tonight girly, bad luck huh?" I looked back to see Rodney, he was the leader of the Surf Nazi's, who have hated David since he put one of their members in the hospital for getting too handsy with me.

"Hey, back off man!" Dwayne insisted, helping me up and holding napkins to my bloody nose.

"Oh, got yourself another boyfriend? Didn't take you for a slut." Dwayne hugged me to his chest.

"Fuck off, what did she ever do to you?!"

"Her boyfriend almost killed my friend, so get away from her, or I'll kill you too." He snarled. Dwayne pushed me behind him and I held him tightly. "Alright then, you die first."

"Run Meg, I'll be okay."

"You just have to hold him off until I can get David." He nodded. Rodney pulled out a switch blade and Dwayne quickly shoved me away and I started running down to the video store, bursting in, startling Max and David. "Rodney's gonna kill him! David! You have to help!"

"Rodney's gonna kill who?"

"Dwayne! I felt a tugging in my chest, like I felt when we met you, and I went to find him. He protected me and Rodney's going to kill him if you don't go right now!" David took off in the direction I pointed, everyone moved and avoided him like the plague until we got to the scene. They both looked like hell, but it seems one of Rodney's friends showed up and was holding Dwayne still. David snapped out his own blade and held it to Rodney's neck angrily.

"Let him go, or I gut him right now." David hissed and the Surf Nazi threw him away, making me catch him just before he hit the ground. "You think you can threaten my girl and get away with it? I'll be coming for you, and unlike your friend, you won't be going to the hospital, you'll be going to the morgue. Now get out of my sight." I was helping Dwayne stand as much as I could and helping him limp back to the bikes. "Here, let me help man." David slid under his other arm and took almost all his weight, getting us to move faster. "Get on man."

"Where are we going?" He groaned.

"Somewhere Meg can patch you up. Hold onto me tightly." He said, taking off down the boardwalk and back to the cave.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Dwayne questioned as he saw all the signs.

"Well, our father owns it, so legally yes." I explained. "You sit down with him, I'm gonna run out and get some things to patch him up with." David nodded and with that, I was off.

David's POV

"So, you like my girl huh?" I asked, helping him get his jacket off.

"Oh, no…I mean…I don't want…um…" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down man, don't worry, you're meant to be here." He looked at me confused. "Meg's a really special girl. The moment I looked into her eyes, I knew I needed her…I can't explain it, but then again, you know how it feels, don't you?"

"Look, I don't get with girls in a relationship. You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh I don't…there's a few things you need to understand if you're going to stay here."

"Who said I was-"

"Shut up! Fate brought you here to us, you're supposed to be a part of our family."

"Dude, what are you talking abo-AHH!" He screamed as my face changed and I showed him what I really am.

My face changed back to normal and I sat him back onto the bed. "Just let me explain before you go running away, because if you leave now you'll be missing out on a-whole-nother world and your soul mate."

He took a moment to breathe normally again and nodded. "Okay."

"You were, just like I was when Meg found me. She took care of me. My dad had kicked the shit out of me, she patched me up, explained what she was, and gave me the greatest gift I could ever imagine. We're vampires, she changed me because she saw something in me that she knew was hers, I was her mate."

"Okay…what does this have to do with me?" Completely calm now that he was sure we wouldn't eat him.

"The definition of a pack is 4 male vampires with one common female mate. Usually the males are all together before they find their mate but our pack head just had to be different and found Meg first. She found me…now she found you. You're meant to be with us."

"All that sound kind of awesome, but sharing a girl doesn't typically work."

"Trust me, it doesn't feel like sharing. I said the same thing until I saw you. It's okay."

"How would I…?"

"She'll show you." I said pointing at Meg as she walked in. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat, want anything love?"

"Bring back some Chinese for us will you?"

"Of course."

Meg's POV

"He told you everything, didn't he?" Dwayne nodded and I sighed, cleaning off the now dried blood on his face. "It's all your choice, I'll let you walk out of here right now, as long as you keep the secret. I-"

"I want it…what I mean is…I want to be with you...And David's pretty cool. I could get used to having a brother." He smiled, the first real smile I had seen.

"We're a family who will never give up on you, or kick you out. We're here for you, always, as we will be for the other two…wherever they are." He chuckled a little before placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me gently. I pulled away smiling down at him before straddling his waist.

"What are-"

"Shh, It's okay, just calm down." I scratched the exact spot on my neck that I had for David and leaned down. "Drink. Be one of us." The next thing I knew I had turned into a moaning mess on his lap as he drank from me, a lot more neatly than David had I discovered when the cut closed. "Just relax. You'll finish the transition tomorrow. Sleep." I stayed in his arms until David came back with my food and helped me lay him on the bed.

"That was easy."

"That's because he was lost. Kind of like you. My lost boys. I gave you hope for a family and someone to love just like I did him, that's why it's so easy."

"Whatever you say love. Eat quickly, the sun will be up soon."

The next night Dwayne fed off of Rodney and his friend, completing his transition, and becoming the newest Lost Boy.


	3. Under the Docks Meeting Marko

(Mentions of rape, may be triggering)

Under The Docks Meeting Marko

It was getting late…well…early I guess, the sun was coming up in about an hour and I hadn't eaten yet. The boys left about a half hour ago but I stayed to see Max for a while. Over the past 4 years Dwayne had been doing really well, taking to the life almost as well as David did. They are the best of friends now, and I couldn't be happier with how close they are, Max was right, my mates truly will be like brothers. I was walking along the boardwalk looking for an easy feed when I heard a loud whimpering coming from under me…under me? I quickly found the closest stairs thinking it might be a teenager stupid enough to try and sleep under there but what I found was a half-naked guy, curled up in a ball, sobbing into his knees. I smelled the blood and cum immediately and it wasn't until I realized that I didn't want to kill him that I felt that tugging in my chest again. Dear god, who did this to him. Whoever it was won't be alive to tell the tale much longer. I walked over to him and he violently flinched when I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hi. I'm Meg. What's your name?" I asked as softly as possible. He looked up slowly and his breathe caught in his throat and he whimpered again. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you sweetie. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

"M-Marko…my name is Marko." His voice was scratchy and it sounded almost painful for him to talk.

"Well Marko, like I said, I'm Meg. Do you think you can come with me? I'll get you all cleaned up, okay?" He nodded slowly and I helped him pull his shirt and jacket back on. "That's an interesting jacket, totally cool." I chuckled and he smiled slightly. "Okay, my bike is right over here. I'll try to drive as carefully as possible." He said nothing, just followed me. I straddled the bike and helped him sit down carefully, driving off down the beach. I felt an itchy pain as we drove through the woods and soon noticed the sun coming up just behind the clouds. This was going to be a really close one. "Marko! I know you're tired and in pain sweetie but I need you to listen to me. Hold on as tight as you possibly can okay? If I don't get home in like 5 minutes I'm going to die, just hold onto me tight!" I felt him squeeze me tighter and dig his face into my shoulder, as well tears soaking my shirt. "Please don't cry sweetie, everything is going to be fine." I pushed the bike as fast as it could possibly go just as the sun was coming up over the horizon, I turned the bike down the steps and plowed into the cave, screaming, seeing Dwayne jump out of the way at the last possible moment. The bike flew out from under me as we hit the end of the bed and I landed against the headboard, with Marko right on top of me. The first thing I heard was David shouting.

"When I tell you to get home an hour before the sun comes up, I Mean It! How Could You Be This-". He was cut off by whimpering and the curly haired blonde crawling behind me.

"David, you're scaring him. Its okay, David would never hurt you, or me, okay? You're safe as can be here. I'm really sorry about that dare devil stunt. I'll explain everything after you have a nice long sleep. Stay here for one second, okay?" He nodded, pulling his knees to his chest again.

I stood from the bed and pulled David away from Marko and over to Dwayne. "I was looking for a quick feed after talking to Max, I would have been back in plenty of time, but I heard something coming from under the docks, and it wasn't until I actually found him that I felt it."

"We feel it too now that everything calmed down, If I knew I wouldn't have yelled, I-"

"It's okay David, he'll forgive you once we show him we don't want to hurt him."

"Why would we hurt him?" Dwayne asked and I sighed.

"I found him under the dock with his jacket and shirt thrown around, and his pants half way down, he smells like blood and cum." Suddenly, both of their faces changed and they growled angrily, I heard Marko scream and I ran over to him where he was trying to get up. "Marko, stop, it's alright sweetie. I will explain everything to you okay? I promise, we will never do anything but protect you. I want to help, but you need to trust me…do you trust me?" He hesitated but nodded slowly before looking at David and Dwayne. "I told them of the state I found you in, they just want to know who did it, and they'll get rid of them for you."

He shook his head quickly. "They'll get hurt. They have knives, they cut me, and they said they would kill me. I don't want you to get hurt." He hugged me tightly, sobbing into my chest and I stroked his hair.

"Marko is it?" His head snapped up seeing my boys standing beside us, he nodded slowly. "My name is David, this is Dwayne. You saw what just happened to us…what we turn into. Their knives aren't going to harm us. We will do whatever physically possible to make sure whoever hurt you dies a slow, painful death." Marko looked torn between fear and relief.

"I think us being here right now is stressing you out more, we'll see you tonight, okay? After we've all had some sleep and calmed down. Meg is going to help you get cleaned up, alright?"

"Okay…I don't really know who they were…I only came here yesterday on vacation with my family. They called themselves…Surf Nazi's I think? I didn't hear any names." I hugged him back to my chest and rubbed his back.

"They probably didn't want you to hear them. Do you remember what they looked like? Their faces?" David questioned and Marko sobbed.

"I'll never forget them."

"Meg, take care of our new brother. We'll see you both tonight." I nodded, kissing them both before they went to bed.

"How about a bath? Wash off the sand and…blood…" I helped him stand easily and walked him to the bathroom that somehow we got to work perfectly. "You strip, I'll run the water for you."

"Um…can we…" He pointed to the door and I knew what he wanted immediately.

"Well, the door doesn't lock, but I could put a chair in front of it? Would that work?" He nodded, seeming like a weight was just lifted off of him. I moved the chair and started running the water. "I want you to know that no one here will hurt you okay? You're perfectly safe here." As soon as I got the temperature right, I turned around and gasped. There were large bruises all over his chest, and hand shaped ones on his thighs. "Oh god." I felt tears coming to my yes, and slide down my face and Marko's eyes went wide.

"You're bleeding!"

"No, no sweetie, I'm crying, it's alright. You remember how the boys' faces changed?" He nodded. "We're vampires. We cry blood since that's what we drink. Please don't be afraid?" I cried a little harder as I begged that.

"No…No, I'm not afraid of you. You promised you wouldn't hurt me and I believe you…please don't cry for me? You're too pretty to cry." He stated, wiping my eyes with a hand towel.

"Thank you, you're a sweet heart, let's get you all cleaned up." He got into the bathtub and I helped him wash his hair, while he did the rest. I respected that, I didn't want to push him at all.

"How come they called me brother?"

"What?" I asked handing Marko some old clothes we have laying around.

"When David and Dwayne walked away, they said to take care of their new brother. What does that mean?"

I sighed walking back to the bed with him. "It means…that they want you to be a part of our family. Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, thanks…they barely know me, you barely know me, but you want me to be a part of your family? Why are you even helping me?"

"Because you needed me, just like David and Dwayne when I found them. David was the leader of a gang in a small town, getting abused by his old man every night. Dwayne had just gotten kicked out of his home after his sister died in a car accident. His parents blamed him. And now you. You needed me like they did…the only difference is, they needed a family, a place to go. You don't seem to, you only needed me for a little while. Which is fine. You can leave if you want as long as you keep the secret."

"Family? My dad's a drunk and my mom's too high to even remember my name. They probably haven't even noticed that I didn't come home last night. Why did you decide to help me, or Dwayne or David, why not just leave? It's not your responsibility." I smiled at him happily.

"Actually, it is. A female vampire has 4 mates, which make up a pack. I can sense them as humans. That's why I helped, it's my job. Although David and Dwayne will argue that it's their job to take care of me."

"So…So I'm your…Mate? What's that, like a soul mate?" I nodded. "And you want me to stay with you?"

"We all do. You're family now Marko, even if you decide to leave, you'll always be welcome back. A mate is someone who you're supposed to love and cherish, I would never force this life onto you only to have you hate me for eternity."

"I wouldn't hate you…"

I smiled, looking down at my hands. "If I could still blush." I chuckled and as I looked up I felt his lips against mine. I kissed him back carefully, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist. By the time we pulled back he was out of breathe and grinning. "What?"

"From the moment I saw you I thought you were the hottest girl I'd ever laid eyes on, I thought you were just helping me out of pity, that I'd never have a chance with you…I'm just glad that's not the case." He was blushing now and I chuckled.

"Does this mean you want to stay? Be like us?" He nodded, kissing me again making me grin. "Hold still, I need to get the best angle to do this." I carefully moved to straddle his waist, he froze for a moment but soon relaxed. "Its okay, stay calm Marko, I'm not going to hurt you. No one will ever be able to hurt you again, you will get your revenge. I promise." I reached up, slipping my shirt off and used a claw to slice my neck. "Drink." He latched onto my skin sucking as much blood as possible before it closed. I couldn't help but moan as he continued sucking on my neck even after the wound closed. "Marko…Oh god…Marko! You need to stop now, before I'm unable to later."

"Sorry." He whispered against my skin, giving me chills.

"I just don't think after what just happened this is a good idea, besides, you need to sleep, tomorrow, you hunt and become a full vampire, and then you get to party with us for the rest of eternity." He grinned and I kissed him gently, before he drifted off to sleep, me soon following him, tucked in his arms.

When I awoke again, it was to find myself practically on top of Marko, with Dwayne staring at me, smiling softly. "You two are so cute princess."

"Thank you, we try." I said rolling my eyes, before getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't love, time to get up. Marko!" David yelled and he jumped up, nearly falling off the bed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you man. Come on everyone, time to feed the hungry baby vamp!" But Marko was paying him no mind, he was staring at me like a hungry wild animal.

"Marko? You okay?"

"Oh no you don't." David insisted, picking Marko up as he was about to pounce on me. "You want human blood, sire blood is only for recreation, if you know what I mean. She only gives it if she has a really good reason."

"Like as a gift?" He questioned, walking on his own now.

"If it's one of our birthdays yes, it's like a drug exclusively for vampires." Dwayne explained. "Fixed your bike by the way."

"Thanks baby." I grinned kissing him as he straddled his bike. "Come on Marko."

"Actually, can I ride with you David?" Everyone looked at him shocked. "If I get on her bike, I'll bite her, I know it, just until I've eaten."

"Good man, knowing his limitations, I almost ripped her throat out the first time I woke up, good job. Let's go to the boardwalk, see if we can't find those Surf Nazi bastards." David soon took off with Marko, with me right behind him and Dwayne on my tail. We made it to the boardwalk where we parked our bikes and walk around for a while.

"That's them." Marko said gesturing over to a group outside a burger joint. "The one with the blue Mohawk and the one without a shirt. Everyone else just stood there and laughed." I could see his anger rising and I pulled him into a hug before anyone could see his changing face.

"Control yourself, they're dead meat. How about you take me to get a burger? It will help your control until they're alone, where we won't get caught." He nodded and began walking with me before noticing David and Dwayne staying where they were. "The Surf Nazi's know me, David and Dwayne want to see if they'll still pick on you with me around, cause that would mean they really do have a death wish." He nodded again, but a little more nervously and walked toward the burger joint. It wasn't until we were almost inside we heard catcalls.

"Hey boy, didn't get enough last night? You bringing your girl to the party this time?" Marko practically vibrated in anger at him, I squeezed his hand tighter and he calmed down.

"You're not gonna touch her you worthless piece of shit."

"Watch who you're talking to kid, that mouth was so sweet last night, I may have to teach you manners again." It wasn't until the shirtless one actually reached out to grab Marko that he did anything. He swung his hand forward, cracking the guys' nose on impact, and letting him fall to the ground. "You're in for it now kid!"

"Is he?" I heard an angry voice from directly behind me. "You're not this stupid Cody, you know this is our girl, messing with her friends, is messing with our friends, we taught your lot that lesson a long time ago. Now get out of my sight before I kick your ass in front of everyone." It took me a moment to notice the one with the blue Mohawk in Dwayne's grip, trying like hell to get free. They all ran away and down onto the beach.

"Nice punch." Dwayne stated giving him a high five.

"Yeah, where did that come from?" I chuckled.

"He offended you, no one gets to hurt you, not even your feelings." I grinned, hugging him sideways.

"I love you guys." David winked at me and Dwayne kissed my cheek before we left the burger joint and went down toward the beach.

"Alright Marko, time to join the club. You ready?"

"Hell yes." He grinned and we stalked up behind the group who had started a fire and begun drinking.

"After you." David stated and Marko walked up behind Cody, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Look who came back boys! Couldn't stay away huh?"

"Nope, not at all." Marko's face changed and the scream the guy let out was amazing. I jumped in right after him going for a guy with bright green hair and taking my time before tossing him into the fire.

"Welcome to the Lost Boys little brother." Dwayne said after we were all back in the cave ready for sleep.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."


	4. Meeting Paul and the Detox

Meeting Paul and the Detox

"Dwayne! Fuck!" I swore as he dug his fangs into my neck, drinking deeply. We had just brought our meals home for the night, having a little fun before we finally decided to kill them. Dwayne and I had finished first and we were laying on the bed watching David and Marko when he decided he was still hungry and turned to me.

I could still see Marko out of the corner of my eye sucking a girl dry when we all heard a scream. We looked to the cave opening to see someone falling down the incline, and landing at David's feet. "Woah…you're like…all fangy dude!" He laughed like a crazy man for a moment before passing out.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Marko hissed walking over to my side. I shrugged, getting up and feeling one last time that pull in my chest.

"Finally." I sighed and everyone looked happy but concerned for the unconscious guy on the floor. I searched through his pockets pulling out…

"Is that coke?" Dwayne questioned and it was snatched from me by David.

"Yup, he's probably high as a kite." I felt the bloody tears in my eyes but pushed them back as I continued through his pockets and found a wallet.

"His names Paul, at least that's what the driver's license says. Get him to the bed boys." David and Dwayne dragged him to the bed, and laid him down gently.

"Sun will be up soon, Marko, get rid of the bodies. Dwayne, you stay out here tonight, make sure if he wakes up he doesn't go anywhere, got it?" He nodded knowing not to push me at this moment. "I'm going to bed." I then walked to the back of the cave and slid my shoes off, ready to jump up and go to sleep when David grabbed my shoulder.

"You were always so kind and attentive when one of us was hurt? What's wrong?"

"He hurt himself David, he took those drugs, and there is absolutely nothing I can do to help him, he has to get through it on his own. I can't help David…I can't help…" I sobbed and he pulled me to his chest, letting me get it all out. "I can't stay in there, seeing him, knowing I can't help him."

"I understand. It's okay princess, Dwayne is watching over him, and if something is wrong he'll come get us. Just sleep. It'll all be okay." That's just what I did, until Dwayne ran into the room as the sun was setting, waking us all.

"He's gone. He didn't make any noise, I didn't wake up. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay…let's go find him." I decided to ride with David that night and we got to the boardwalk pretty quickly. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know. If you wanted to do drugs in Santa Carla, where would you get them?" Marko questioned.

I sighed heavily. "I know where he is." I went down the boardwalk, and turned onto a dock, jumping down to the sand below seeing a group of people smoking and hearing the boys behind me. "Hey guys! I need you all to pull your powers of concentration together, limited as they may be, and tell me where I can find someone named Paul." Half the men jumped up at that moment telling me their names were Paul, before I looked left and saw him climbing back up onto the dock. "Marko!" I pointed and he sprinted after him jumping onto the dock with ease.

"Come on princess, Marko's got him." David pulled me along the beach to the stairs and walking back up the boardwalk looking around for where they had gone. "Let's start looking." We all split up quickly and it wasn't long before I saw Marko's bright jacket in the crowd and I jogged over to see him sitting beside Paul who looked terrified.

"What the hell do you want with me man." Marko just held him down until he saw me.

"Hiya princess, caught him for you."

"Very good Marko, thank you." I smiled, kissing his cheek. Paul just stared at me for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Wow…" I chuckled slightly.

"That's exactly what David said the first time he saw me." Marko burst out laughing at that, I guess not being able to picture his leader speechless. It was then that David and Dwayne walked over to us, sighing in relief as they saw him.

"You got him!" Dwayne said shocked.

"Your confidence in me is astounding. He's completely lit, I don't know what to do." I sighed grabbing Paul's face and looking into his eyes.

"Dwayne, take him home. Don't let him go again, I don't care if you have to tie him to that fucking bed, sober him up."

"How?"

"I don't know, be creative, I believe in you." I stated, walking off.

"Where are you going then?!" David called.

"Doesn't matter, just get him back to earth. Once he is…tell him what you want, just make sure he's back to normal first." He nodded, looking slightly worried as I walked away.

"I'm ready to kick your ass dude." I heard Marko say before I was out of hearing range, making me smile. I spent the rest of the night with Max. I really didn't know who else to talk to about this.

"I just feel so helpless, it's like I'm back with my parents when they used to get high. There's absolutely nothing I can do to help."

"Just be there for him. Once he changes the cravings for it should stop, after that the only high he'll want is your blood, trust me." He said pushing me off the counter of the store.

"Can vampires even get high on regular drugs?" He shrugged.

"Find out sometime. A little pot never hurt anyone."

"You're right Max, I'll try that." I grinned walking out of the store after saying goodnight. I walked the short while back to the dock from before, it honestly didn't take as long as I thought to get someone to sell me some, so I stayed there for a little while. At first, nothing happened, it wasn't until the third blunt that I felt anything at all, but by the fifth one, I was as high as Paul was earlier. I soon decided I should probably go home, not wanting to stay out past the sun coming up, it had about an hour to go but last time I said that I almost killed myself and Marko in a motorcycle accident. I flew home and only crashed into 4 trees, I think that's a record for a high vampire. When I got back, none of the bikes were there…strange. I stumbled into the cave seeing no one for a moment, until I saw the chair by the fountain where Paul was now tied up, it seemed very tightly.

"You're Meg? They told me all about you before they went out looking. Thanks for helping me by the way." I was hearing his words but it took a moment to completely sink in. "Are you alright? You look a little unstable."

"Fine." I slurred.

"Are you sure? Where are the guys? They said they were going to get you."

"I'm fine. I decided to take after you. Wanted to see if a vampire could get high…the answer is Fuck Yeah!" I laughed, before tripping and face planting on the ground.

"Oh god! Are you hurt? Jesus, how much did you smoke?" He questioned as he tried to get out of the ropes.

"5". His mouth just hung open as he stared at me. He finally wormed his way out of the rope and picked me up off the ground, placing me on the bed.

"Do you have any more on you?" I nodded, giggling and he chuckled, pulling the 3 other joints from my pocket and putting them on the table. "Just relax, sleep, you'll feel better tom-" I cut him off, pulling him down to my level and kissing him passionately.

"Stop talking." I breathed and he nodded, continuing his kissing as he straddled my waist. "Drink." I insisted, cutting my neck. His eyes widened for a moment before he caught on and did what I said. He continued kissing me once it closed, but before long fell beside me and drifted to sleep, just as I did.


	5. Surprise Pack Member

Surprise Pack Member

The sun was just setting as I woke up, seeing all my boys still asleep. I can't really blame them, we were up late into the day drinking, but it seemed, no matter how long we stayed up, I always woke up at sunset. I decided to let them all sleep for a little while longer and walked out to the main room, gasping in shock. "Oh my god!" I ran over to the couch, seeing a boy, no more than 8 laying there with a bottle of my blood on the table. "Sweetie? Hey. Can you wake up for me?" He woke slightly and the moment he saw me his eyes went wide. He jumped up, trying to run from the cave but I just picked him up into my arms. "Calm down, you're alright. My names Meg. What's yours?"

He looked up at me after I sat him down on the bed and whispered, "Laddie."

"Well Laddie, did you drink from this bottle?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was so thirsty, I-"

"Where are your parents bud?" He froze at that question.

"They died…I was living in an orphanage in L.A and I ran away…please don't send me back? They hurt me there, I never ate, I had no friends…I couldn't be there anymore." A little Lost Boy.

"Hey. No one is taking you anywhere. You're going to stay right here with me and my boys. Okay?" He nodded slowly. "Do you believe in vampires Laddie?" He nodded again. "Well, That's what I am. I'm a vampire and so are my boys, and now, you are too. So that mean you get to stay here with us forever. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" He grinned o wide I thought his face would split in two before launching his body at me into a tight hug. I held him for only a moment before I felt him yawn against my shoulder.

"Alright, you need to go back to sleep for a while, and I need to go wake everyone."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I smiled at him, laying beside him in the bed, feeling his head on my chest as he cuddled into me. It wasn't long before I felt myself drifting into sleep awell.

It felt like I was only asleep for moments before I heard a growling in my ear and woke up, startled. I saw Paul right next to me, glaring at Laddie's sleeping form.

"Paul!" I whisper yelled. I gently nudged Laddie into a pillow as I moved myself up to talk to the guys who were looking very confused.

"Who is he?! Why was he laying on you like that!?"

"Jesus Paul, calm down, he's 8."

"8 year olds grow up Meg." I rolled my eyes, pushing him onto the couch, making him shut up.

"He drank the bottle while we were asleep. We can't just kill him. He's our pack now." David looked over at him and sighed.

"She's right. But we can't just abduct a kid."

"Kids go missing all the time. He ran away from an orphanage. No one will ever find him with us. We'll just feed him donated blood until he makes his first kill when he's older. We have ourselves a new little Lost Boy." I heard him rolling around and turned to see him looking for me and grinning when he saw I was still here. He stood on the bed, jumping into my arms, hugging me. "Boys, this is Laddie. Laddie, this is David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul."

"What's up little dude?" Marko yelled, high fiving him, while Paul ruffled his hair, making him giggle.

"Welcome to the Lost Boys kid." David stated as he sat in his wheel chair.

"Dwayne, say hello." I said looking at him, he just stared at Laddie for a moment.

"Hello. What do you say we get you cleaned up huh? Then we'll get you something to eat." He proposed and Laddie grinned, jumping down and running over to Dwayne who lifted him. "What do you like to eat?" He asked, carrying him toward the bathroom.

"Pizza!" I heard him yell as I sat on David's lap.

"Good choice. We'll get some pizza."

"So Dwayne is playing daddy now? I figured it would have been David." Marko pointed out and I chuckled.

"I'm terrible with kids. I wish Dwayne luck."

"So is this like you and Dwayne are married, cause I don't know how I feel about that." Paul laughed. We talked for a little while longer until Dwayne came back out with Laddie, no longer smothered in dirt.

"Hey, don't you look hansom." I said as he sat on my lap. "You ready for pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!" Paul yelled.

"You're a bigger child, than the child!" Dwayne accused and Paul just rolled his eyes, lifting Laddie up and running out of the cave.

"Paul! Don't you dare put him on your bike! I've seen how you drive." I shouted chasing him outside, laughing all the way.


	6. Mysterious Boy and Claiming

Mysterious Boy and Claiming

"Are you sure you're not hungry babe? We could bring someone to the cave for you." Paul told me and I just smiled from where I sat, in front of Marko on his bike, wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sure guys, I had 2 yesterday, go, have fun, clean up properly." I said looking directly at Paul, who was often lazy with his clean up duties. "I'm going to take Laddie to the concert." I quickly kissed them all and felt Laddie grab my hand as we walked to the concert area. We stood in the back dancing together to a bunch of songs. We were there for probably an hour before I felt Laddie latch onto my leg. "What's wrong?"

He was looking toward the crowd and as I followed his gaze, I found a guy about my age…well my age when I turned…staring at me, not even flinching when I looked at him. "Why is he looking at you like that mommy? He looks like David does when he's hungry." I almost chuckled at his comment…almost.

"Sweetie, that's not hunger, that's lust, which means it's time to go." He nodded, holding tightly to my hand as I pulled him through the crowd.

"Mom! He's following us!" Laddie said squeezing my hand. I didn't even look back as I swerved between people and carnival rides quickly.

"He still behind us?" I asked and my son nodded. "Time to find the boys." Laddie was now dragging me along, all the way back to the bikes, that were sat near Max's shop, where they were every night. Laddie let go of my hand, running and jumping onto Dwayne's bike while I got on behind David, who kissed my hand, before placing it around his waist.

"Dwayne, that guys been following us since the concert. He's scaring me." All my boys suddenly became alert and looked over to where Laddie was looking. The guy just kind of stared sadly, as if I just broke his heart. David just smirked, clearly smug.

"Come on boys, let's get our lady home."

"Yeah! Let's ride man!" Paul cheered, waving at the guy, who now had another kid beside him, maybe his brother, before taking off, we all followed behind him, riding down the beach as we do every night. I let go of David's waist, throwing my hands up and cheering along with my guys, seeing Paul pull up beside us holding out his hand.

"What do you want you psycho?!" I laughed.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand tightly and felt him pull me. I landed in Paul's lap, instead of on the back of the bike and I nestled myself into his chest, biting his neck teasingly.

(Smut Scene, Skip If You Don't Like It)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I heard him moaning in my ear, his shouting completely stopped as he grew hard beneath me. It wasn't until I felt the bike stop that I realized we were at the cliffs and I was soon wrapped around Paul like a weed, as he continued to sit on the bike. I felt his fangs against my neck as he kissed me, pulling me closer, grinding against me harshly.

"Why do you insist on doing that to him? You know he can't keep it in his pants." David growled lightly, pushing against my back, breathing heavily into my ear.

"One of these days, I won't even try to hold out, I'll pull the bike over and fuck you on the beach where anyone could see. Would you like that?" I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips, just as David bit my ear teasingly.

"I think she would love that Paul…Does the thought of us fucking you with everyone watching turn you on?" Marko asked, from where he sat on his bike.

Before I had time to respond I felt myself being lifted up into the air as Paul got off his bike and carried me down into the cave, with the others following. I'm guessing Laddie went to bed, but I couldn't find the will to care about tucking him in at this moment.

"Fuck babe, you drive me crazy." Paul moaned into my neck as I pulled his jacket off and his shirt over his head as he did the same for me, nuzzling his face into my breasts. Instead of being shoved onto a bed, my back was shoved into another chest and I opened my eyes to see a half naked Dwayne behind me.

Before I knew it the rest of my clothes were thrown around. I looked just long enough to see my panties hanging from the top of the fountain, when Paul moved, thrusting into me quickly, making me cry out. My cry was muffled by Dwayne tipping my head back, kissing me as he pushed into my ass. "God baby, do you realize what you do to us?" Dwayne groaned and I couldn't help the small smirk that formed on my lips.

"I'm going to guess that's a yes." David said, from where he lounged on the bed, beside Marko, jacking each other off.

"When we saw that kid following you I just wanted to bend you over my bike right there, show him who you belong to!" Paul hissed in my ear.

"Do you like the sound of that Angel?" Marko asked, his voice shaking with how close he was to cumming.

I could only nod, leaning my head down onto Paul's shoulder, unable to hold out anymore. I came hard, biting into Paul's shoulder harshly, causing him to explode as well. Not a moment later we were all spent and laying on the bed together.

(Smut Over)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I felt Marko lay his head on my chest and cuddle into me closely. Most vampires, when they're turned, their insecurities disappear, we're confident, non-humble creatures, but Marko's didn't. It doesn't bother me, and I would never change a thing about him, but sometimes he just needs to be reminded that I'm not going anywhere. "I belong to the Lost Boys babe. Forever and always." I felt him give my skin a little bite before we all fell into a deep sleep.


	7. What a Man Wouldn't Do For His Mate

What a Man Wouldn't Do For His Mate

"Wait! So You're Telling Me To Change This Women's Son!? NO!" David shouted from where we all now stood, in Max's office.

"She's my mate, I need her! Children, please? I'm not saying he's going to permanently move in with you, I just need to give Lucy that little push to get her to join us. I'm begging you." I sighed, as did my boys, who knew they were going to give in.

"Fine! Fine, we'll help you! But! If he puts one finger on our mate, he's finished!" David snarled, and the boys joined him growling a warning at Max, who nodded, understandingly.

"Thank you boys. I'm going on a date with her tonight, please, play nice with Michael?" I nodded, pulling everyone out before they could get into another argument.

"You guys go to the bikes with Laddie, I'll get Michael."

"I don't think-"

"Too bad David, He'll follow me, that's all we need. We need to do this for Max." I then walked off toward the concert, hoping to find a familiar face in the crowd. I had been looking for about 20 minutes before I decided to give up, but just as I was walking back, I noticed Michael beside a piercing booth. "It's a rip off." He looked startled but grinned when he saw me. "If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it for you."

"Sure, that sounds great." I grinned, gesturing him to follow me and we ended up back at his bike. "I'm Michael by the way."

"Well, Hello Michael, I'm Meg." I said shaking his hand jokingly, making him chuckle just as my boys pulled up. "And this is David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul. And our little brother Laddie." I hopped onto David's bike and he smirked at Michael smugly.

"You know where Hudson's bluff is?"

"I can't beat your bike." He stated, but David just continued to smirk.

"You don't have to beat me Michael, you just have to keep up."

"Hold on tight, we're going for a ride." Dwayne said to Laddie, who held him tighter just as we all took off, with Michael hesitantly behind us.

We rode down the beach like crazy people, laughing and shouting at each other. The moment I saw the fog I knew what David had planned and I snarled in his ear. "Don't you dare! Stop him right now!" He sighed, gesturing for Michael to slow down before parking the bike close to the edge. "He needs to think of us as family, because we're going to be whether you like it or not! After Lucy changes, he's Max's problem, but until then, I need you to help me…Mate?" I knew he practically melted when I called him that. It got him to do anything I could imagine.

I listened as David explained the history behind this cave, while I sat on the couch, cuddled against Dwayne's side, watching his intense face as he read his book. "Marko! Food!" David insisted and I winked at Marko as he walked out of the cave.

Once we finally got Michael to loosen up a bit, He danced with Paul and me to the music and we ate together. I was just happy that David didn't do any of his mind tricks to freak Michael out. Eventually I saw Marko walk toward the shelf in the back of the room, and come back with the bottle that Laddie had drunk from before. "Drink this Michael…be one of us." We all chanted his name as he gulped some of the liquid from the bejeweled bottle and I danced around the room in a fancy waltz with Dwayne.

We continued partying for a while, watching Michael get drunker, before he finally passed out on the couch. Marko and Paul carried him home while Dwayne took his bike and I sat on David's lap in the wheel chair. "Thank you for cooperating. I would like to just get this over with quickly. Max has done so much for us, we're just repaying the favor." He nodded, leaning his face into my neck.

"Come on princess, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Let's go to bed." He held me to him as we hung in the back of the cave, after checking on Laddie, and it wasn't until the boys joined us that I drifted into a peaceful, dead sleep.


	8. Realizations and Vampirism

Realizations and Vampirism

I was standing just outside a small shop after buying some new boots, since my old ones were completely trashed, when Michael caught up to me. "Meg!"

"Oh, Hey Mike, what's up? How do you like my new boots?"

"Who cares about the boots? What's happening to me?" He hissed and I sighed.

"Come on, I think we should talk to David."

"NO!" He pushed me up against the railing on the side of the boardwalk, angrily.

"I have no reflection, I'm starving but I can't eat anything, besides of course almost eating my little brother! What Did You Do To Me!?"

"Michael, you're hurting me! Stop It!" I begged. He glared at me for another moment before a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back, revealing a very angry Marko. It was then that Michael seemed to calm down and realize what he did.

"Oh god, Meg, I'm so sorry." I nodded, fixing my jacket and standing up straight.

"Anger is harder to control, I get it. It's okay. Like I said, you should talk to David." David had made sure I knew to make Michael know he was in charge. That way even if he figured everything out, Michael couldn't, even for a moment, think that I was the head vampire.

Marko walked between us as we strolled back down the boardwalk, holding me close to his side, watching Michael carefully. As we got back to the bikes Paul joined my other side, obviously seeing Marko in a defensive mind set. "What happened?" David asked.

"He had her pinned to the railing, grabbing her." Marko growled, followed by everyone else…even Laddie.

"He didn't mean it guys, he apologized, it's alright." David just glared at him before getting onto his bike.

"If you want to know what's happening Michael, you should come with us, now." I got onto the back of his bike as we all took off down the beach, toward a party and climbed up a sand dune, hiding in a tree.

"Initiations over Michael. Time to join the club." David smirked as all of our faces changed. I looked down at Michael, grinning excitedly while the guys seemed to taunt him before flying toward the party. I attacked a Surf Nazi with dark red hair, tearing into his throat viciously, before finishing him off and sharing another one with Dwayne. As we all finished and threw them into the fire we walked back to Michael, who was clearly trying very hard to fight his nature. "Now you know what we are, now you know what you are. You'll never grow old Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." We all laughed as Michael took off running and rode back home like a bat out of hell. I have to say, since he scared me so badly earlier, I find it much easier to laugh at his fear. We walked back down toward the water and cleaned off as much as possible before going back to the boardwalk to pick up Laddie.

"Come on bud." I said, ruffling his hair as I grabbed him from Max's and got onto Marko's bike. We spent the rest of the night planning what to do with Michael.

"I say, shove a bleeding human at him until he caves." Dwayne offered.

"That's not a bad idea. We'll bring him here tomorrow night and do that."

"Then, I say we show him who you belong to princess. Can't have him hurting you again." Paul stated as if it solved everything.

"So your solution to that problem is fucking me in front of him? How does that work?"

"Shows our claim on you. So he can know that if he ever touches you again we'll tear him apart." I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"Well, this has been a fun evening, but I'm getting tired." I kissed Laddie's sleeping form on the head, before pulling his blanket over him more and going to bed, followed by all my boys.


	9. Frogs and Healing

Frogs and Healing

"Leave her alone! She's not the head vampire!" I heard a voice whisper harshly in my sleep.

"Of course not. Females never are, but they're the most dangerous. Females are statistically more vicious than males." Explained another.

"There's statistics on this?"

"Of course there is Mike, I say we get her first, because if we don't, she'll be the hardest to kill in order to protect her mates."

"Mates?" I tried as hard as I physically could but I couldn't get my eyes to snap open.

"Vampires never bring a female into the pack unless she's their mate. Did you even read the comic?!"

"NO!"

"SHHHH! Let's do this. First come, first staked." I tried moving my body, any possible way, and at the last moment I felt myself let go of the pole above me, before a sharp stabbing pain hit my stomach making me cry out in pain, finally willing my eyes open. "Shit! Run!" I saw Mike, as well as his brother Sam and 2 more boys jumping back from my body as my mates started dropping down from above.

"You're Dead Meat!" David yelled chasing them.

"Jesus!" I heard Dwayne yell as they surrounded me. "We have to pull it out." Paul nodded, grabbing it and yanking it from my stomach, causing me to scream yet again. I continued to sob until I felt something dripping on my mouth. Instinctively I reached out, latching onto what I understood to be Paul's wrist as Marko got behind me and leaned me onto his chest.

"She needs more than I can give her." Dwayne nodded, cutting his wrist with one of his claws and giving it to me next. I heard David come back and sit beside me, and relaxed more, now that they are all here, just feeling Marko stroking my hair gently, nuzzling me.

"Don't worry baby, they'll pay for this. We promise. No one gets away with hurting you." Marko swore as he cut his wrist next.

"Not even for Max's mate." Dwayne insisted, knowing I was going to protest.

"Michael swore I wasn't the head. He didn't want them to kill me. I could hear them talking." I whispered, pushing David's wrist away, seeing that he was already hurt, making him sigh. "They wanted to kill me first, they said I would be more dangerous if they killed one of you."

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." Dwayne muttered and we all chuckled.

"You guys go back to sleep. We'll get me something to eat before we go to the house." Marko pulled me closer to him, leaning back on the wall and soon all my mates were gathered around me. "Guys, this can't be comfortable."

"Hush princess. Go to sleep." Paul laughed from his position in between my legs and I sighed, leaning back on Marko and drifting into a dreamless oblivion.


	10. Slaughter and Siblings

Slaughter and Siblings

"Where is he?!" I screamed as I walked from the back cave when the sun finally went down. I could still feel a constant throbbing in my stomach, but I wasn't about to worry about myself.

"Where's who babe?" Paul asked, yawning, following me from the tunnel.

"Laddie! Oh my god! They took him! Why?! Why would they!? Why do they care about him!? My baby is gone! We have to go get him! We have to go now!" I shouted, running out of the cave as quickly as I could before doubling over.

"Oh god. Calm down sweetheart. We'll get him back, but you're not going to be able to save anyone if we don't get you fed first. All of us need to feed." I glared at David from where he kneeled beside me. "Don't argue with me. You would feel it if he were dead, and if he's not dead yet then they won't kill him now, they would have done it already. Dwayne, carry our princess out of here. Marko, get her and yourself some fast food. Let's go boys!" He insisted, taking off into the sky just as I was lifted.

To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention as we flew through the sky, or while I sat with Dwayne, waiting for Marko to come with my food, or while I tore into the human with wild abandon. Part of me was sorry he had to feel my wrath right now, but whatever. I was too focused on getting Laddie back to care about anything else.

"Alright, Max will be here soon, let's get everyone rounded up bays." David smirked as we all slipped into our vampire visage and entered the house. Everyone went through a different way, but I snuck through a bedroom window quietly. It wasn't until I felt something latch onto my leg that I noticed anyone in the room with me.

"Oh Laddie, thank god!" I praised, hugging him to me tightly.

"Mom! They said they were going to kill me! Sam said I was going to be human again, but those comic guys said they were gonna stake me! I was so scared." He was sobbing into my shirt heavily and I growled, knowing those Frogs were going to die tonight.

"Laddie, sweetie. I'm going to put you in here okay. You need to be quiet, you hide here while I go make sure everyone is okay, alright. Everything is going to be just fine." He nodded, as I wiped his tears and pushed him into the walk-in closet, before running down the hall, hearing shouting coming from every direction. I went straight ahead, only to see Paul with the Frogs cornered in the bathroom, and a growling dog behind him. "No! Bad dog!" I scolded, grabbing his collar and dragging him away from my mate, locking him in, what I assumed to be, Michael's closet. "You got them Paul?"

"Yes babe, they're not going anywhere." He said, taking their stakes and tossing them away, before dragging them out, and downstairs. I saw both Marko and Dwayne holding Sam tightly, standing in the living room. Marko left Dwayne with Sam in order to take one of the Frogs from Paul. I saw David fighting Michael and sighed as they were acting like they were trying to prove who was most manly. I grabbed Michael's ankle as he and David were spinning through the air and pulled him down to the ground.

"Hold him, tightly." He rolled his eyes at my having stopped his fun. "If you kept that up you would have flown right into those jackass! Pay attention! I Taught You Better!" I scolded, knowing I could have just lost him. I shoved them into the living room before running upstairs and opening the closet door, picking up my crying childe. I held him to my chest, letting him cry it out as I carried him downstairs.

"Where's daddy?" Laddie whispered, making me smile, knowing just who he was talking about.

"He's downstairs baby. And I'm sure he would love you calling him that okay? He likes being your daddy." He nodded and I kissed his head as I walked back into the living room, seeing the frogs tied up back to back with Michael tied up in the corner and Marko sitting beside Sam with his hand on his shoulder. "There he is baby." I said, setting him down, and watching my son run to Dwayne excitedly, jumping into his arms. "Alright. Are they tied tightly Paul?"

"Of course babe." He smirked and I finally got a look at his face.

"Oh baby!" I ran over to him, taking his face in my hands, looking at the burns. "Jesus Christ! That looks painful."

"It is. They splashed me with holy water from the bathtub." I kissed him quickly, cuddling into his chest at the realization that 2 of my mates were almost lost tonight. "I'm okay babe, totally fine, it'll take more than a little holy water to kill me."

"We should have shoved him in." One of the Frogs hissed to his brother and I snarled.

"What's your name kid?" He only glared at me and I turned to the other one.

"I'm Allen Frog, this is my brother Edgar." He…blushed? Aww…if he hadn't tried to murder my family his crush on me might be sweet. I saw both Paul and Marko growling at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Well Allen, you and your brother almost killed my mate tonight. So I think it only fitting one of you fix him. Which one do you want rockstar?" He smirked at the nickname before pointing at Edgar.

"Definitely this one." He growled, about to lunge at him when I grabbed his shirt.

"You will wait. He's all yours, but not yet, understand?" He nodded, before I felt hands on my waist and someone nuzzling into my neck. "David."

"Please forgive me for being careless. You taught me better." I nodded, knowing it to be true. I taught him everything I could as soon as he was turned, knowing he was to be our pack leader, and he was careless.

I turned slightly, knowing he needed reassurance right now. I've scolded all of them at one point or another for carelessness, or any other stupidity they have committed…mostly Paul but…David hadn't done anything to warrant my anger since 2 years after I made him, when he nearly set himself on fire from coming back so late. I let him nuzzle into my neck where he began to purr against me. "You know I will always forgive you my love, you just need to pay more attention. I realize you want to hurt Michael but that is no excuse for careless behavior."

I held him to me, kissing his head before the Frogs decided to ruin our moment. "Wait! _You_ taught _him_ better? You mean _you're_ the head?! But…you're a girl!"

"My sire never does anything by the book. He turned me, he saw something in me that he knew would make a great vampire."

"So then you're the head vampire?" Sam questioned, seeming curious…I could work with curious. I walked over, sitting beside him and feeling Laddie crawl onto my lap.

"Technically yes. I sired all of my mates, as well as Laddie, and your brother, but I mostly leave the decision making and controlling the pack to my sire and David, who has proved to be a very successful leader." I said, looking at my mate. I had never told him how proud I am that he led us the way he did, and I'm glad he finally knows. "Although I would like to be able to sire you as well Sam, if you'll let me. It could always be your brother if you want, he'll be fully turned soon whether he likes it or not, or your mother. She's going to be with my sire, maybe her doing it will make you feel better. I would love for you to be part of my pack, but the choice is all yours."

"Why would you give me a choice?" He asked, genuinely confused as to why I was being so nice.

"You don't want to kill us Sam, I see it on your face. You're scared, because we are something you don't understand yet, and because of what those idiots over there told you, and of everything you read in a comic book. But Sam, you have to know, you can't depend on everything you read in a comic book. We can love and care for people Sam. Us hunting people is no different than a lion hunting a gazelle, we don't want to kill you. True, we turned your brother because Max wanted your mother to be more inclined to be with him, but I see something in you Sam, something I think is similar to what Max saw in me. You'll be an amazing vampire once you get over your conscience of hurting people, and I would love to be the one to teach you everything." He looked thoughtful at everything I had said.

"Yeah! Join the Lost Boys little dude!" Paul cheered, high fiving Marko, who grinned at him.

"Did you see the same thing in them?" He asked, looking at my mates.

"No. I knew they would make great vampires the moment I met all of them, but that was because they were my destined mates. David was the leader of a small town gang when I found him, he definitely has a talent for telling everyone what to do. His old gang, it worked because they feared him, but he needed someone to care about him. Our gang works because we all mutually love each other. Dwayne had just gotten kicked out of his house, he needed somewhere to call home, with people who wouldn't leave him. Marko was getting…abused by Surf Nazi's when he came to Santa Carla, he needed the strength this life gave him, and a sense of belonging, and Paul was under the boardwalk getting high every night. He was into some pretty bad stuff. He needed someone to take care of him, help him control his addictions before he hurt himself. Are you seeing a pattern? All my boys needed a family, people to love them, people that wouldn't abandon them. I take family pretty seriously Sam, and I wouldn't offer unless I was sure you were right for us. I heard about your dad leaving, and I know your brother isn't all that great to you, but you'll be safe with us, with brothers who love you, and people who aren't going to leave you, ever."

"If you turned me, I wouldn't have to…you know." He said gesturing to me. "No offence, you're really pretty, but I'm just not into you like that." I chuckled lightly before shaking my head.

"Of course not Sam. I have all my mates, you would be like Laddie, like my son, or little brother. All our little brother." He couldn't hide the smile that seemed to grace his features as he looked at Marko and Paul.

"Them as my brothers…there wouldn't be an uneventful day." He laughed.

"You're not actually considering this…Are you Sam!?" Michael screamed.

"Shut up Michael!" I hissed.

"No! Sam! You can't trust this slut! She's lying! She doesn't care about you! She doesn't care about me either, and I'm her childe!"

"Dwayne! Shut Him Up!" I snarled and Dwayne quickly stood, grabbing Michael's throat, cutting off his screams. "The only reason I don't care what happens to your brother is the night he found out what he was he almost attacked me in his anger. I refuse to hurt any of my children, so I couldn't have done much against him, it was a good thing Marko was there. And while I forgave him, it's not something I will forget. Max wanted him, not me." He nodded in understanding.

"I think…it would be really awesome to have you guys as a family…but I don't want to be 15 forever."

"No worries dude, you'll adopt the Laddie diet." Paul said happily and Sam looked confused.

"Laddie drank the blood by accident, now while we're totally happy with the result, we couldn't let him be 8 forever, so he eats donated blood, until he's old enough to make his first kill." Marko explained as I got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a small glass, as well as a knife and cut my wrist, pouring it into the glass before the wound healed. I quickly cleaned off the knife before going back to the living room, seeing all my mates around him, talking, and Laddie leaned against his side on the couch.

"Drink this Sam…Be one of us." I smiled handing it to him.


	11. Decisions and Lucy

Decisions and Lucy

"SAM! NO!" Michael screamed as he took the glass and gulped it down and we all cheered.

"Welcome to the Lost Boys little dude!" Paul yelled, lighting a joint and shoving it in his mouth, making him choke, but he tried his best to smoke it…what have I done?

"Where do you produce those from? You're always prepared." I observed and he just smirked at me. I soon found myself in Marko's arms, dancing around the couch in a circle, with him humming to a waltz when Max walked in with Michael.

"Oh my." Lucy said as she walked into the room and sat on the couch, beside a now passed out Sam.

"Don't worry children, I've explained everything…Lucy has agreed to be my bride." He told us and I smiled.

"Congratulations. I'm Meg by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I've always wanted a daughter. Now, why is my son tied up? And my other son asleep?"

"Oh. Quick recap. Michael turned into a half vampire and wasn't happy, so he got these comic geeks to try and kill us. He stabbed me, but my boys saved me, then he stole my son knowing I can't go out in the daylight to save him, knowing we would come here so he tried to kill us again. Sam drank my blood, willingly as I promised to teach him about being a vampire, and now his body is changing. You have a new Lost Boy to worry about Max." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled slightly, seeing Lucy try and understand it all.

"Why don't you kids all go home. I'll take care of Lucy, and let you know when she turns fully?" Max proposed when Dwayne spoke up.

"That sounds great, but you take Michael." Max was about to decline when David cut him off.

"You wanted him, not us. He's not our pack. He's blood, but he's not family. He tried to kill our mate and I will not have him in the cave with us." He insisted and Max sighed.

"Fine. I'll give him a room for the day. You all head home. You've eaten and Sam could do with a peaceful sleep." We all nodded. I watched as Paul hoisted Sam up and started flying to the cave, followed by Marko and David with the Frogs and Dwayne with Laddie…and me on his back. I decided to be lazy.

Sam was laid on the bed carefully and we all sat around, for a while until Marko had come back with food. We fed Laddie before I let Paul kill Edgar…needless to say, he had a good time.

"Now…What to do with you?" I questioned from where I resided on David's lap.

"Let me go and pretend this never happened?" He asked, trying to be innocent, making everyone laugh.

"No. Of course not. I'm thinking…Sam's first meal. Boys?" I received a cheer of confirmation before having him tied to a chair and going off to bed. Tomorrow should be fun.


End file.
